


Machine arrives

by Lukra (49percentchanceofbees)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/Lukra
Summary: A new dragon joins Clan Lukra: a strange pearlcatcher who answers only certain questions.





	Machine arrives

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://starwood-stranded.tumblr.com/post/171641901709/a-new-dragon-joins-clan-lukra-a-strange) / [read on deviantart](https://argetl.deviantart.com/art/Machine-arrives-734405754)

The pearlcatcher walked into the clan lair with such assurance that it took some time before anyone realized that they’d never seen him before. He got all the way to the stream in the center of the lair before someone thought to challenge him, and when they did, it was only Kelsus. The fae landed on the bank beside the pearlcatcher, peering up at him.

 

“Hello,” Kelsus said, fins undulating gently with distant curiosity. “Are you new here? I don’t remember seeing you before.”

 

“Yes,” the pearlcatcher said.

 

“Sorry I missed you,” said Kelsus. “What’s your name?”

 

The pearlcatcher said nothing, only looked contemplatively into the pool, tilting his head back and forth as he watched the water. It was shallow here, just barely running over the tiny stones of the streambed, not even an inch deep. This was a common place to ford the stream, although it never got deep enough to give a dragon larger than a fae or spiral much trouble, except in the pool where the familiars gathered.

 

“Excuse me?” Kelsus said, after a moment’s silence. “Sorry, can I get your name?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.” The fae’s frills wilted back. “Sorry for bothering you, then.”

 

He flew away, leaving the pearlcatcher to his contemplation -- but only for a moment. Shortly, Geras walked over, Kelsus perched on her head, clinging to her horns.

 

“Excuse me,” she said, her voice considerably sharper than Kelsus’ monotone. “I don’t recall Aridatha informing us of any new clan members.”

 

The pearlcatcher said nothing.

 

“Who are you?” Geras asked.

 

Nothing.

 

“Kelsus, please go get Lioska. You, I hope you’re not planning on going anywhere.”

 

The pearlcatcher folded his legs under him and settled down next to the stream, Geras looming over him.

 

When Lioska arrived, Frip accompanied her.

 

“I’m sorry if this is foolish,” Geras began. “I don’t know this pearlcatcher, and he won’t answer my questions. Do you know him?”

 

“No,” Lioska said, eyes narrowing as she examined the stranger. “He’s definitely not a new clan member -- I’ve never seen him before.”

 

“Well, he’s not a new clan member  _ yet _ ,” Frip said.

 

Ignoring Frip, Lioska said, “What’s your name? Who are you?”

 

The pearlcatcher said nothing, just looked at Lioska. While his face appeared mostly expressionless, one might read a hint of frustration in his Lightning-blue eyes.

 

“Answer me!” Lioska snapped.

 

“Don’t bully the poor pearlie,” Frip said. “It’s not that he doesn’t want to answer; he can’t. Can you, Machine?”

 

“No.”

 

Geras looked at Frip, though Lioska did not take her eyes off the pearlcatcher. “You know him?”

 

“I know everyone.” Frip grinned.

 

“You should have told us he was coming, then,” Lioska said. “Where’s that mess of yours who’s supposed to be standing guard?”

 

“Saria is having a moment of existential uncertainty,” Frip answered. “Anyway, Machine is here to join our clan, and we’ve big plans for him … But you won’t get much out of him, I’m afraid. He’s not very talkative.”

 

“What does she mean, you ‘can’t’ answer?” Lioska asked Machine, who, true to form, did not answer. He definitely looked frustrated now, and glanced back and forth between Frip and Lioska. “Did you make an arrangement with Frip?”

 

“No,” Machine said. His voice had almost a fae’s lack of tone, but he did sound vaguely relieved, perhaps at finally receiving a question that he could actually answer. He looked at Frip almost warily.

 

“Call it one-sided, like everything else,” Frip said. “I don’t suppose you’ve figured it out yet … Come on, Lia, you’re supposed to be clever.”

 

“Figured out what?” Kelsus asked.

 

Lioska ignored the fae, thinking. “He only says no?”

 

“Close. Machine can only answer yes or no questions. But … Well, you’ll find that out in time, won’t you.”

 

Lioska looked at Frip. “Did you talk to Aridatha about recruiting your friend here? Clear this with  _ anyone _ ?”

 

Frip shook her head. “But he’s here now.”

 

“We could always … remove him,” Lioska said.

 

“Oh, I really wouldn’t recommend that.” Frip examined her claws. “It wouldn’t do to be so cruel to a clan member, now, would it?”

 

“He’s not -- ” Frustrated, Lioska shook her head.

 

“Someone seems to be missing from this conversation,” Kelsus pointed out. As ever, it was impossible to tell if he meant to be sarcastic.

 

Geras turned to Machine. “Do you even want to stay?”

 

Her voice suggested that she rather hoped for a “no,” which would render the whole argument moot.

 

“Yes.”

 

“There you have it, then,” Frip said. “Who are we to turn him away?”

 

“The people who live here already?”

 

“Didn’t stop Barholme, and he might be regretting that about now, mightn’t he?”

 

“What do you …” Lioska shook her head. “I’ll have to speak to Aridatha. In the meantime, Kelsus, keep an eye on him.”

 

“I can do that,” Kelsus said, forestalling Geras’ objection. He still lacked any formal role in the clan, finding himself instead a holdover from its early days, and did not typically receive much in the way of tasks; perhaps he wished to feel useful.

  
“I’ll be around if you have any more questions Machine can’t answer,” Frip said, in a rare display of helpfulness. As Lioska stalked away, the nocturne added in a singsong voice, “ _ Big plans  _ …”


End file.
